


The Lonely Bird

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, apoptoxin4869, kaito shrinks, shinichi is pining, small identitiy crisis, why go easy if you can be complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: *Completed*Thanks to a slip up of his, Kaito was forced to take the APTX 4869, yet just like the famous Kudo Shinichi shrunk into a child of merely 7 years.His mother was in Los Angeles, Jii was on vacation and just like that, the mysterious phantom thief was robbed of all chances to find help, forced to leave his house to hide from public and cut boundaries to his life as Kuroba Kaito.But wait...Why is Kudo Shinichi suddenly back in public?Lurking around in near of professor Agasa's house, could the shrunken KID perhaps manage to sneak a glance at Haibara's antidote?Until a certain detective begins to notice the weird child around him and starts to question who the indigo eyed stranger is.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin, shinkai - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	1. The Heist

KID took the steps up the staircase with ease, merely hearing the exhausted panting of the task force behind him. He needed more time, he wanted to examine the jewel. In an elegant movement he hit his heels together, rolls jumping with a loud satisfying click out of his shoes.

On their own, these special shoes catapulted Kaito upwards in an even faster manner. His cape fluttered behind him, he never lost his proud posture in his escape.

Quickly breaking the lock with a mere kick of his, Kaito entered the roof and closed the door right behind himself. For this special occasion he took a broom along, having it placed below the handle blocked any uninvited fellas out.

Kaito exhaled in satisfy, he did it, the diamond sparkled as marvellous as ever inside his white gloves. The cool nightair made him shiver as he closed in towards the edge, should he enjoy the calm atmosphere a little longer? No, he thought, it wasn't the right moment for such things when the task force was right at his heel.

He raised his hand, examining the bright diamond inside the silverish moonlight which illuminated the place of act. Another disappointment...

"And again not the right one..."

For a short time Kaito played with the thought of waiting for Kudo Shinichi to show up again out of nowhere and handing him the jewel with another cheeky remark yet threw it away again as he heard loud voices and commotion coming from the entrance.

Click, his coat formed into his beloved hangglider. He pushed the jewel into one of his secret pockets and nearly startled one of his doves, causing Kaito to giggle as he jumped down the skyscraper.

"Sorry."

He fell for only a short while as the hangglider caught him and he raised high above the crowds of cheering fans. His indigo eyes beamed with joy, even when perfectly hidden through his top hat and monocle.

Bright lights of the city below him greeted the phantom thief as he flew, disappearing between various other buildings before the task force could open the heavy door. It was fairly easy for him today.

"Geesh... It would he more fun if they would put up a better fight. That was too easy..."

He shook his head as he slowly directed his glider towards a dark side street he chose beforehand to land in.

His feet smoothly touched the ground and the gadget disappeared again, his white coat settling down. Kaito looked around in a curious manner, somewhere here he stored his spare clothes.

"Lets see... Trash containers on the left, a few normal trash cans on the right... one small lantern at the end and other than that just dirt. Ah! Over there."

He approached a small plastic bag, filled with his black pullover, some jeans and a baseball cap he kept for emergency or to tarn himself. But as he bent down to pick it up, something hard hit the back of his head and Kaito slumped down onto the ground, holding his head with a pained hiss.

"W-what on earth...?!"

His vision became blurry, black spots appeared in his eyesight. Black shoes stepped in front of his face, he recognized the brand immediately.

"This was the last time you interfere with our plans, Kaito KID."

And finally, the phantom thief passed out.


	2. A Child's Body

**Kaito's POV**

Where am I? Everything hurts... What actually happened...?

I reopened my eyes, finding myself on the dirty stones of a sidewalk I obviously passed out on. But... Why?  
Alright Kuroba, concentrate. What happened?

Groaning in pain I rested a hand on the back of my head, freezing as cold liquid greeted me. Now about to panic I tried to raise myself yet my legs broke together like toothpicks.  
The cool night air hit my skin, it felt like about to burn my flesh. What happened to my clothes...? Did they get too big for me? I felt absolutely naked.

My eyes began to grow used to the dark around me and the first thing I noticed was a small plastic bag with my spare clothes inside next to my body. I wanted to put them on, heck, if I'd continue like that I surely would be on the best way to catch a cold.

But as I lunged to pick out the pullover I froze, staring at my hand. My small and fragile hand. Now trembling in fear and confusion, I stared irritated at my deformed hand and checked my left one too. The same size.  
"Wha... what is actually going on here?!"

My voice!  
Swallowing in horror I grabbed my throat, was this high pitched children's voice really mine? Now beginning to notice what I actually sat on, I tried to refrain from letting out a scream.

The blue hemd, the red tie, the white pants and jacket, and the coat... with the monocle and top hat. Everything seemed so... ridiculously big inside my tiny hands, around my tiny body.

"T-this cannot be true... Oh god..."

Thunder clashed above me, letting me jolt in surprise. Merely a few seconds later rain started to pour down onto me, drenching me completely. I gathered up everything as fast as possible and more stumbled than ran to the small door I recognized, the first steps gladly covered my a roof.

Close to me a puddle of water began to form as I struggled to take on the way too big pullover, once I noticed it my curiosity died to get an image of what I actually looked like.

...

...

That was me?! No matter how much I turned it, a child stared back at me with bright indigo eyes. No doubt, it was my eye colour and my outlooks which faced me. Glad about wearing now a bit of clothing which went towards my knees and covered in fact everything necessary up, I stuffed the remaining KID outfit into the plastic bag.

"Should I stay here until the rain wore off...?"

I wasn't sure if I either should stay here and perhaps let myself get caught with a KID outfit inside a bag or try to reach my home merely dressed inside a pullover.  
The hangglider? No, that was impossible too. I was way too light to be able to steer it properly, I would end up dying and that definitely wouldn't happen before I caught Pandora.

At the end I decided to at least wait until the rain lessened a bit. For what seemed like an eternity I sat on the stone steps, lost in thoughts as the rain kept hitting the guarding roof above me.

I began to regain my complete feeling inside my body, it felt good to at least have proper control about myself again.  
Once I saw a chance to leave without ending up with a fever, I took my turn and ran... the lonely paths of course, I wouldn't want anybody calling the police.

It lasted long until I arrived at my house, panting, exhausted and trembling. Fiddling with the keys I found out about another problem I needed to face.

"The lock is too high?! Oh goddammit!!"

Fury started to dwell up, god, how could I assume things were going well just hours ago?! This seemed to be the worst day of my life. Unable to go into my own house, stuck with a mere pullover inside rain and a KID costume inside my bag... And yet...

"Len!"

The name of my best dove. I whistled, as loud as possible, perhaps he would hear me.  
I waited, one minute. Two. Until I whistled, again and again, yet to no avial. My voice was too high... Len didn't react to it.

What could I possibly do now?


	3. An Unpleasant Morning

I fought myself through the bushes in my way, ending up behind my house. There was a tree which directly lead to my room... I just needed to climb it and my gadgets like the grappling hook could be useful too.

But as I finally arrived the tree seemed to be a lot bigger than in my memory. How on earth should I climb it?

I pulled out the grappling hook, barely able to handle it in my size. Yet with perfect precision I shot, managing to catch the branch which directly reached towards my room.

"Yes! Skills are still skills~"

This was the first time I cheered again since hours. Pulling myself up I nearly yelped at the jolt rushing through my body and clung to the huge pistol. On the branch I started to balance towards the window, would I make it?

With a relieved sigh I jumped onto the small balcony and looked back down. I had to leave my bag on the ground, or else I could have fallen off.  
With the long rope of the grappling hook I started to fish for it, soon catching it and pulling it next to me onto the creme coloured ground.

I hastily searched inside my costume for the lock picks and soon enough opened the window. In a moment of relief I still stumbled over the window sill and fell face first into my bed, my happiness choked out through this.

It didn't take too long to put everything away and as I finally fell down on my bed, I caught a glance of the clock.  
"5:00 am...?! Jesus... And tomorrow is monday... wait no, today is monday."

As tired as ever I slipped below the sheets and took a deep breath, letting the fluffy bed lull me into a comfortable sleep.  
"Perhaps... tomorrow..."

The next morning I woke up to the bird's cooing inside their big cage I placed into my room. My eyes fluttered open and I stared for a while at the ceiling, it was long since I didn't get proper sleep and thus wasn't used to it at all.

"God I'm tired..."

"BAKAITO!!"

"Oh please no... Why today...?!"

I was glad the curtains of my room were closed, else Aoko would have caught a glance of me. With a deep sigh I swung my fragile legs out of the bed, touching the smooth carpet. Only now I started to notice my stuffy nose, I really did catch a cold after all.

Already annoyed by this I started my day with feeding the birds and opening the cages. The curious glances I received cheered me at least a little up again as the doves probably just recognized their master.

"At least you're gonna listen to me now. Len you stupid dove I needed you..."  
Said dove let out a happy coo as I petted it with my index finger.

Eating breakfast turned out to be just as difficult, first I didn't reach the refrigerator and then the coffee machine was too far away for my little arms. Not that I drank coffee, I enjoyed hot chocolate out of this thing.  
This was the moment I learned how chairs really were able to change worlds.

After a rather small meal I collapsed on the couch, a yawn escaping my mouth. I needed to disappear... and KID would too.  
"Gotta send a note to Nakamori later on... First I gotta disappear and then KID, else they'll become suspicious of me."

But where should I go to?

Aoko definitely would recognize my child form immediately and Akako was a living nightmare, I wouldn't be able to fight her in this form. At least not as proper...  
I needed a new name too.

I barely could suppress a giggle as the first name which came to my mind was Lupin Toichi. Yes, this would be my new name... As exotic as my personality~ And in honor of my father and the thief of the thieves...

"Lets see... Neither Akako nor Aoko. Hakuba could go straight downhill too, I'd rather kill myself. Perhaps Kudo? There was a high chance he could find out. Jii-chan... no, that old man is on vacation for a month."

My smile dropped a little as I realized what that would mean. I couldn't stay here, the disappearance of Kuroba Kaito would be noticed within a day. I... I had to stay inside the streets. First of all after I stole some proper clothes of course... My neighbors had a small son around my age I owned now.


	4. Preparations

I packed a few things, with my thoughts completely elsewhere. That was one of the many many disadvantages to live right next to a keibu, odd events would be noticed straight away. Especially as a thief this was pure suicide for me... On the other hand, KID liked challenges, didn't he?

As I had this black bag in front of my nose, a few of my most important treasures sprawled all across my bed, my mood began to drop rapidely. I had no idea what I could face now for problems, as a child, a seven years old child! I didn't feel any particular different and yet there were the most different emotions I could have yearned for in this whole life of mine.

Would I have to retire as Kaito KID? What about Aoko? What about Pandora? As a kid I wouldn't have a chance against the Black Organization, not even speaking about Snake himself.  
Speaking of Snake... Was it him who attacked me last night? It couldn't be possible, Snake would have tried to shoot me down from the indigo sky.

A sigh forced its way out of my mouth as I stuffed a picture of my parents into the bag before I pulled it out right away again. Could I even consider taking a picture of them with me? If anybody would spot me and found this picture inside my belongings... I would be doomed.  
With a heavy heart I laid it aside again and instead went for a few gadgets of KID which helped me beforehand. Counting silently to myself, I tapped every single item once with my index finger.

"Grappling hook, card gun, smoke bombs... bird seeds as much as I can carry~"  
Flashing a glance over to my small armee of doves, I knew I had to set them free. Knowing my pets they wouldn't leave their master but it was worth a try, I wouldn't be able to bear the guilt to see them starving.  
All I received were the kind and gentle gazes of the white feathery birds. But I couldn't remain much longer inside here, my focuse went back towards my bag.

"Spare clothes I stole, money for food..."  
It wasn't too much I collected yet enough to survive a few days. Getting a job was impossible at my age but if I told mom to beg the manager of the Cantarella café... Perhaps I could entertain the guests with a bit of magic.  
She would come here soon anyway, I informed her with a phone call this morning. Of course she reacted as shocked as a mother could be to hear her baby turned back into an elementary schooler...

"...she promised to come back soon..."  
I didn't have much hope this would happen, despite that, I hated to be pampered by her. No matter my outlooks now I became a grown man, able to take care of myself pretty well alone. Soft cooing brought me back into reality as Len made himself comfortable on my head, pulling and picking a few strands of hair to form them into a small nest.

About evening I snuck out of my house, taking the keys with me. Of course I left through the window, realizing thanks to my height I wasn't able to lock the front door behind me. At the end of the street I took a glance backwards, silently admiring the yellowish shine the street lanterns coloured my house in. It seemed so... Peaceful.

I was alone after all, my pokerface began to crumble as soft tears broke through. My father left me behind on this earth and now I had to leave the last bit of home and comfort I owned. Yet, it didn't matter. After all, Kuroba Kaito always was alone, right? It was my destiny I chose, to create a pokerface worth to be admired and to distance myself from my friends.

It lasted half of the night yet I found a small shed to sleep inside. It looked abandoned, an advantage for me. Unfortunately... it was close to the Kudo manori, if Meitantei would become suspicious of me I would sign my own death certificate.  
My doves settled down around me as I nuzzled into a selfmade bed, warm and cozy kept by my fluffiest and biggest pullover. Soon enough it started to rain, I heard the water bashing against the windows.

My eyelids started to become heavy, I couldn't hold them up anymore until I fell into a soft dreamless slumber.


	5. A New Chance

**Shinichi's POV**

Pain numbed my mind, I felt the world to blur around me. God I couldn't remember anything this painful.

"Bear it Shinichi, bear it...!"

I could hear Haibara's voice close to me, it began to fade into distance. My whole body trembled as another pained scream forced itself out of my lips, Haibara was completely right to chain me against her desk. Else I would have fallen off of it since long.

Black spots appeared in my vision, I couldn't bear it anymore. My whole flesh felt as if on fire, flames lingering all over my skin and burning me alive. Yet all what caused this immense pain was a red capsule I took merely fifteen minutes ago.  
I took the last step to return back into my old life.

Thirty minutes of growing aren't a problem, I thought. So many villains pierced my weak seven years old body with bullets, that bit of pain was easy.  
God I never deduced anything to be this wrong.  
My body twisted and turned inside the overwhelming agony, until finally the relieving darkness rescued me.

"...do... wake.... Kudo!"  
My eyes fluttered open, eager to close themselves again as the familiar lamp of Haibara's laboratory blinded me from above. How much time had passed...? Did I make it?

I wanted to sit up but someone pushed me down, judging by the small fragile hand it was Haibara herself.  
"Stay. Your body is still weak."  
"Hai..."  
I wasn't able for much more conversation at this point, luckily she knew me since some time by now and could guess what I wanted to know. A smile stretched across her face and she held a small handmirror in front of me.  
"Look. You made it Shinichi. You are eightteen."

My eyes grew big, tears dwelling out because of the blinding lights. With trembling hands I slowly grabbed the mirror, turned my head left and right, examined every single detail of this oh so familiar face of Kudo Shinichi.  
My body.  
This was my body.  
Edogawa Conan no longer existed.

There never had been a moment I broke into violent tears until now. If somebody would have told me my own reflection inside a mirror would make me this happy, I would have sent them into an asylum.  
I blinked, my mirror image did the same.  
This was real, I was real.

Finally I was able to see Ran, to speak with her, to reveal everything to her. I could leave this stupid elementary school behind and work on proper crimes without having one noisy detective shooing me away.  
I could be a real part of society again.  
No more early to bed.  
No adult needed to accompany me anymore.

Freedom had such a sweet taste.

Haibara smiled casually as she studied my expressions changing from disbelief to overwhelming relief and finally let a sigh pass her lips.  
"...I won't take the pill."  
Immediately the smile vanished from my face and I eyed the girl up, confused about her statement. Not letting me formulate a question, she silently added a small explanation.  
"Shinichi", she started, hesitant and for the first time sadness appeared inside her eyes, "I don't have a life anymore. Most of the Black Organization is down and still... there are still members outside. My family is dead... and I worked for the enemy since I could think. I have nothing."

She made a small pause to study my reaction, then took her chance to continue again.  
"Miyano Shiho has nothing... Miyano Shiho is dead. Haibara Ai has everything. Friends, family and a new chance... A new chance to restart life. To chance decisions and fight for the good inside the world."  
I smiled at her as she said these words, trying to reassure her. I wasn't the best person if it came to feelings but I understood her. It took quite some time to let go of Conan as well and I wasn't sure if I would miss his life, surrounded by friends and family, but I still had a good life despite everything as Kudo Shinichi.  
"I understand."  
"But don't think now that you are ten years older than me I'll let you off of the hook, Kudo Shinichi. I will keep preventing you from your risky bullshit. And don't you dare chasing criminals alone into a dark alley again, heard it?"

I couldn't help than to smile cheekily as I rolled my eyes. Haibara never talked about her feelings but this still showed me how much she valued me as a friend.  
Slowly I began to feel my limbs again to the point I sat up, almost falling over because of the weight difference of my body. As I sat there on her desk, trying to calm my pounding head, a thought came into my mind.

"KID", I mused.  
"My legs are longer now, this time I will catch him."  
Haibara chuckled and helped me onto my feet once again, letting me adjust my red tie. This was the beginning of a new era.  
This was the beginning of a new chance.


	6. The Last Connection Falls

**Kaito's POV**

I got used pretty fast to the new and difficult circumstances. It was easy to get onto food with my magic skills and I used money I earned with small performances on the street for the bird seeds.  
For daily things such as hygiene I broke into houses when I figured nobody was home and washed myself, brushed my teeth and so on.

Slowly and bit by bit I began to turn the shed into my personal home. I bought a pillow for myself, crafted out of branches and bits of grass small nests for my little family and continued to train my skills.  
As a child my muscles vanished as well and thus I had to relearn my physical activities. To be honest, it was a pain in the ass. With these small legs I wasn't half as fast as I used to be, not even speaking about the loss of my hangglider I couldn't use anymore thanks to my weight.  
I simply was too light.

"Why didn't you leave yet? You keep staying with troublesome me no matter what huh?"  
I looked up, to see one of my dozen doves resting on my head as I kept feeding them. It was a procedure I was used to, it became routine for me and each day a different dove would sit on my messy hair.  
A childish giggle escaped my mouth as one landed on my right shoulder, showing its affection with a small nib on my earlobe.

I still haven't heard of my mom but it didn't surprise me at all. She was a good and sweet person and yet... I didn't remember the last time I saw her in person. But I didn't blame her, after all I reminded her of my father. To see the husband every time she looked at her son was painful.

But what annoyed me most was my sensitivety. I became incredible ticklish like I used to be as a child and god I despised it. For now I was glad nobody I knew found out about it.  
About those I knew...  
Of course Aoko had realized I was gone and told Nakamori-keibu about it who fell into immediate alarm. He knew me since kindergarden and of course nobody would be able to kidnap the great Kuroba Kaito, the infamous prankster. Police searched for me, I saw myself inside the news appearing once per day.

At this moment I wondered about Hakuba. Did he notice anything odd about my disappearance? My house shut down thanks to police invading the place.  
Chuckling softly I raised another small snack up towards the dove on my head, waiting for it to fish it out of my hands. I wondered if Hakuba even took over the case... No he wouldn't, he solved murders and not crimes such as kidnapping.  
Now that a week passed I reminded myself to inform Nakamori-keibu of KID's disappearance as well.

It was fairly easy to print out a note, I would just send it per mail towards him. Deep in thoughts I reread the letter, soft rustling of the birds disturbing my silence inside the shed.

"As long as a jewel shines again, the moonlight brightens my stage and the audience gets enchanted by my performance... We shall meet again, Nakamori-keibu.  
But for now I have to bid my farewell. -Kaito KID."

Nodding to myself I drew my famous doodle next to the words, sealing the letter into an envelope and making my way to the next postbox. I hesitated a second before dropping the letter into the endless darkness, it sealed the goodbye of the magician under the moonlight.

A tear rolled down my cheek, it was like bidding farewell to the last thing which connected my life to Kuroba Kaito. But it was necessary, right?  
Secretly I worried about all my friends. Nakamori Aoko would be in tears about my disappearance and Koizumi Akako would try to find me with her weird witch magic... Perhaps she even did. Yet, would the crystal ball difference Lupin Toichi and Kuroba Kaito?  
I wasn't sure about this but I somehow knew even Hakuba was worried.

A small grin came onto my lips as I thought once more of him, the half brit and Sherlock Holmes geek.  
"He's probably just disappointed KID slipped through his grasp yet again."


	7. Farewell, Kaitou KID

Shinichi's POV

Ran actually took it well that I used to be Edogawa Conan. In fact... She already knew it.

**"The way you walked, spoke, touched your chin at your deductions... the same hairstyle and the same beautiful eyes I once fell in love with. Shinichi, I knew it. I knew it since long. And... it hurted a lot at the beginning... But over the time, I really appreciated the time I could spend with you. You needed me... and for the first time, no case you ran after changed this."**

**Her teary eyes sparkled as she remembered our time and adventures. She left me baffled, speechless and unable to conter her words. The girl pulled me into a soft hug which I gladly responded, seeing her ease into my arms really lifted a huge weight off of my chest.  
"Shinichi" she whispered, her voice containing a sad tone, "I would appreciate it if we just stay friends... I love you more than my own life, but by now as a friend... I'm sorry."  
My eyes grew wide and I stared into space, trying to progress her words. My heart clenched as I finally realized what this meant and yet it wasn't the sadness I expected. I understood her... Her change of emotions, I deserved it after lying to her for months.  
In silence we stood inside her house, embracing each other like the best friends we were.**

Remembering our conversation let a nostalgic feeling dwell up inside me, Ran grew up and I never noticed it. She left behind the weak crybaby and became a woman strong enough to fight and stand up for her beliefs. I truly admired her...

"Breaking news! Kaito KID announced his farewell!"  
Haibara inhaled sharply as she noticed this and dashed into the kitchen, ripping me out of my deep thoughts. Today was one of the many days I visited her at Agasa's.  
"Shinichi, the news brought something pretty interesting. KID bid his farewell."  
My face paled in shock as I jumped up and dashed past the redhead into the living room, trembling lightly. Really, the news were full of the mysterious note of Kaito KID.

"-as the keibu announced, Kaito KID bid his farewell with a letter addressed to him. Where is KID now? Did he attain his target?"  
I kept listening as eager as ever to the report, slowly lowering myself onto the couch next to me. I couldn't believe it. Now as Kudo Shinichi I finally was able to hunt KID in a proper manner and he disappears all of a sudden?

"No. That's not the truth. Something happened. KID didn't attain his target, else he wouldn't have handed the jewel in."  
"That is true. What do you think could have happened?"  
Jolting lightly I spun around to the entrance, I never noticed Haibara entering the living room. She seemed to study my expression closely and finally let out a deep sigh.  
"Find him Shinichi-kun. I doubt he would disappear without a last show."  
"...Guess we share the same opinion."

This day I returned back to my house and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. KID's disappearance frustrated me more than it should. I never forgot the day where I stood face to face with the angelic phantom.  
His white suit and the moonlight from above made him shine mysteriously. Like a mythological being, unattainable and unreal.  
A charming smile, so full of security and confidence, it seemed as if nothing in the world could break his pokerface. It was made to capture hearts of thousands of girls and enchant every single person he ran across.  
But the most impressing trait of his were his eyes... Halfway hidden through the monocle and top hat, thanks to a wrong move of his I saw the moonlight reflecting once in them.  
This one second revealed an eye colour as bright and marvellous as the night sky, sparkling as brilliant as thousand stars and no jewel I ever saw could reach this beauty.

"Nee, Meitantei, aren't we a little too nosy? I certainly won't forget your name, as it belongs to the person who gave me a good challenge today. Farewell~"

His words echoed inside my brain, his voice was so brave and luring. I impressed him, I felt it this day and it never changed til now. And I was completely sure I would recognize him everywhere at his eye colour as I saw no one possessing this rare trait.  
"It's over... just like that? No KID. I won't let you leave this easy. Not before I solved your riddle."

Lost in thoughts I took the wooden steps up into my room and closed the door behind myself, locking the daily problems out. For now, it was necessary for me to concentrate on finding the mysterious phantom.  
"There has to be a clue where he is... perhaps the Black Organization?"  
I knew KID had a few incidents with a man called Snake, he told me so far about it in one of our conversation we had during our time. Again I distrusted his mere farewell, he knew so much about me thanks to our moments of partnership against other criminals.  
This was a riddle I couldn't solve at the same day.


	8. A Cure?

**Kaito's POV**

My disappearance spread over the news and crashed in like a tsunami. People were surprised, disappointed and an outburst Suzuki's was caught on camera as he got to know about it.  
"Poor old man, now he missed his chance to challenge me again."  
Tho I was glad that no one connected Kuroba Kaito's disappearance with Kaito KID.

My life went on peaceful and without any events, well, despite police beginning to search for the thief who kept on stealing food. That was only until I saw one week later something strange...  
A man on the street. It wasn't just any random person, it was Kudo Shinichi.  
"Meitantei...?" I whispered, immediately hiding behind the next corner. He must have sensed my piercing stare as he spun around this instant and observed the area in a suspicious manner before heading further.

How did Kudo Shinichi turn back? I knew since long Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi were the same person and still it shocked me, knowing the Black Organization shrunk him with a pill.  
"God... That means this crazy evil scientist girl... s-she figured out a cure..."  
Mentally cheering I turned away and changed my direction into the one of professor Agasa's house. If I managed to get my hands onto the cure I could return to my old life as Kuroba Kaito.

On the way I already began to imagine various stories I could invent to explain my sudden disappearance. For the first time I felt relief. I was a phantom thief for god's sake, I could break with ease into some little girl's laboratory.  
"Wonder if it's permanent... Nah, else Meitantei wouldn't behave so careless in public."

Once I reached the building a small whistle made its way out of my mouth. This professor was a silly man and yet he was the one responsible for the little Tantei's gadgets.  
"Should I disguise myself as someone? Perhaps... I could disguise myself as one of the Shounen Tantei. They visit anyway every second day..."  
An evil smile appeared on my lips, god I loved the idea.

It must have looked pretty weird to see an elementary schooler smirking at a building for more than five minutes since all of sudden someone grabbed my arm, making me jolt in surprise.  
"Hey little one, what are you doing here? Are you a friend of Ai-chan?"  
Baffled for a second I stared at her until I replaced my expression with my well known pokerface and grinned as innocent as possible at the woman. It was Mori Ran, obviously on her way to visit Meitantei.  
"N-no! I just wondered if Conan-kun would be here today! He is gone since soooo long!"

Ran froze and pity appeared on her face, I felt she was about to lie.  
"A-ah, you didn't know...? Conan-kun left Japan to go back to his parents..."  
"R-really? Aw man!"  
A lie. I knew it. So Shinichi really regained his real body again... On the inside I kept smirking like a madman.  
"How about you join me? I was going to visit his relative Kudo Shinichi. Whatever you want to tell Conan he can tell him. What is your name?"  
Instantly I shook my head, showing a toothy grin at the woman and backing away.  
"Not necessary! I'm glad to know Conan-kun is happy at home."

Luckily Ran let it slide and with that I left, huffing in disapproval. I hated it if anybody interrupted me during observing a target. I just hoped this wouldn't result into any problems...  
Back inside the shed I fell with a groan onto my selfmade bed, startling the doves around me. As if commanded they all landed on top of my back, forcing me to keep laying on my stomach.  
"Oi get off you- ugh doesn't matter, it's not like I have anything to do today..."

I would need to find out a good entrance... This wasn't as easy as stealing a jewel. Perhaps I could dress up as Haibara herself too? I would just need to pic a time where she leaves the house, for example to visit Shinichi or for school... but concerning school I would need to think of a good excuse for professor Agasa.  
Ah I needed to plan this as well as my heists.


	9. Coffee is Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

**Shinichi's POV**

I jumped ever so slightly as the doorbell rang all of a sudden. Not really in the mood I forced myself out of the comfortable library chair and shambled downstairs, I kept myself awake the whole night to find any puzzle pieces relating to KID's disappearance.  
Still deep in thought I peered through the eye hole and gasped as I recognized Ran, immediately opening the front door and showing my best smile to indicate I was doing just fine.  
"Ah, Ran... Did anything happen?"

"Uhh..."  
The woman turned sheepish as I asked her this question. Of course, I thought, she just came to check on me again. I had to suppress a small grin as I stepped aside, permitting her intrusion.  
"Jeez Ran I'm not a little child. I'm fine. And Haibara is persistant enough to call once a day too."

Nevertheless she stepped inside and let out a sigh, her eyes turning sad and longing.  
"Yeah... I know you're an adult... But I can't help it, you're still the Conan-kun I kept at home for so many months. And even if!"  
She rested her hands on her hibs, staring in a scolding manner at me and obviously about to accuse me of-  
"You never took proper care of yourself as Shinichi either!"  
There it goes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, still so used to feel glasses just on the same spot.  
"Ran... Please..."  
"Don't Ran me! Shinichi, coffee isn't breakfast. Coffee isn't lunch either. And coffee isn't dinner!"  
"Oh come on you act as if I'm inhaling coffee!"  
I was greeted with the typical expression of a girl that wanted to facepalm any second and desperately tried to hold it back. Without a word, her eyes slowly slid downwards and I followed her expression until it stopped on my left hand.  
How did that mug of coffee get into my hand?

Defensively I let out a huff and turned, heading to the kitchen with a persistant Ran right on my heel.  
"Oi! I'm not finished yet!"  
"God Ran please I was awake the whole-"  
Shit. I shouldn't have said that. Ran stared at me with eyes of a concerned mother as she slowly lifted the bag she brought onto the kitchen table.  
"...Kudo Shinichi!!"  
I flinched and sighed, slowly letting myself down onto the chair on the right side of mine. This was about to be a famous long speech of hers.

"Why on earth did you do an allnighter again?! Shinichi you need your sleep! Do you have any idea how bad this for your brain activety, general fitness and immun system is?! Jesus no one can leave you alone for a whole day until you drown in work again. You really should-"  
She kept rambling on and on about my health she was concerned about while I kept listening to her, nipping at my mug of coffee every few seconds. At the end of her talk I had spaced out since long and suddenly, much to my distaste, noticed my cup was empty. Without a word I got up and walked towards the coffee machine, deep in thought placing the empty mug below it and turning it on while Ran stared at me, slowly starting to quiet down.  
"KUDO SHINICHI!!"

I jolted and nearly dropped the coffee again, spinning around to her.  
"I-I'm listening!"  
Ran blinked thrice and finally cried out again in protest.  
"You just made yourself another coffee!! Did you even listen to me?!"  
"Y-yes of course I did!"  
"...what was my last sentence? Come on, Shinichi. You should be able to remember it if you listened to me."  
My following silence was all she needed to finally facepalm with a groan, her expression declaring her utter defeat. With a helpless nod she motioned onto her bag and let out a sigh.  
"I brought some food for you... Regarding your terrible cooking skills I wanted to make sure you don't starve. Shi- Would you stop making yourself coffee?! This is the third cup and I'm here since 40 minutes!!"

Confused I followed her gaze towards my hand which held again the button of the coffee machine pressed as eager as ever, my empty mug below it.  
"Oh."  
Ran groaned and spun around, leaving towards the front door, me trailing behind like a lost puppy. I hated it when Ran was mad. At the entrance she sighed and flashed a glance over her shoulder at me.  
"Ah, wait... There was a boy who asked about you, w-well, Conan. He kept waiting in front of professor Agasa's house for quite a while. He is about Conan's age and has quite similar looks too. Weirdly he didn't want to tell me his name and ran off as soon as I offered him to join me to visit you."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, I would remember such a boy with ease.  
"Anything else?"  
"A-ah yes! He has brown hair and quite the sweet smile... He was such a cutie! And his eyes were quite a rare kind. The brightest and most adorable indigo eyes I've ever seen, his expression could make even dad melt!"  
Something clicked inside my brain and my face paled. Luckily Ran didn't notice and left the house, closing the house door behind her.

God. Indigo eyes. As bright as stars.  
"There is only one person I know with such eyes... That I didn't come to this conclusion myself! KID you dumbass... APTX4869... you could have died..."  
My throat became dry as I thought of that.  
"Perhaps I could persuade Haibara to hand KID an antidote as well... after all he saved various lives and even she knows he isn't a bad person."


	10. A Chibi KID?

**Shinichi's POV**

I spent the next days trying to find Kaito KID. I had a brief description of him after all, he had brown messy hair, indigo eyes and enjoyed to wear way too big pullovers. And yet he seemed to be non-existant, wherever I searched nobody ever saw him.

Going as far as to ask Megure for a small check inside his files, it never helped any bit. I felt as if trapped inside a maze with no end and yet, it was a shrunken phantom thief I hunted, he certainly knew how to clean up his traces.

As I dragged myself home after an eventful day, I started to space out once more. His character traits kept echoing inside my busy mind like a mantra, my voice chanting them silently along until something close to professor Agasa's house caught my attention.  
My body decided to move on its own, I jumped into the closest bush and eyed the suspicious figure close by up.  
"Fairly small, the body built of a young boy..."  
Could this be my culprit?

He seemed awfully interested in the house on my left and yet he watched from the other side of the street to not appear too obvious. This boy made sure to stay hidden between a few cars and still I had noticed him right away, bless my detective senses.

Was this Kaito KID? Knowing his skills and sensitive hearing I wasn't able to sneak up on him just like that and ordering for help per mobile phone would only gain too much attention.  
All I could do was to warn Haibara with a small text of the soon to be breakin.

What was it that KID wanted? He only would show interest in professor Agasa because of me.  
Realization hit me like a train, he must have stumbled across the grown me and his deductions led him to the conclusion that Haibara created a permanent cure.  
"...that probably was the day I felt someone's glare on me all of a sudden..."

Silence spread above the area, a few lights turning off declaring the lively street to die bit by bit out. It was me and KID, KID and me. Like it used to be on the clock tower, only that he didn't recognize my presence.  
Minutes passed where he merely stared at the house of professor Agasa and kept eying the building as eager as ever. After a barely bearable eternity he finally made his first move... He crossed the street and with a dark chuckle snuck onto the professor's domain, disappearing between a few bushes.

Unsure wether to move out of my hiding spot I kept waiting for another two minutes which really paid of as not a boy left the plants but a girl. Haibara Ai, unable to be differenced by the original.  
It didn't take much longer until he picked the lock of the front door and tiptoed inside, that was my signal to follow him into the house. Haibara blocked onto my nagging the windows and now it was my turn to do the same with a small table at the front door. Kaito KID was trapped inside this house and he had no idea.  
Or so I thought.

As soon as I took a step around the next corner I took a sharp gasp and jumped at the redhead, tackling her down onto the wooden floor. Haibara squeaked in surprise and struggled, sounding creepily sweet.  
"Shinichi if you don't get off of me in the next second I am going to destroy your coffee machine and make sure you will never receive any coffee again...!"  
I hesitated a moment and instead reached out to pinch the girl's cheek, resulting her to squeak again. Realizing my mistake I shot up and pulled her along, setting her back onto her feet.

"Kudo Shinichi...!!"  
"I know I know, kill me later please. KID just came here disguised as you. You're not having that much of an opinion of him, but please help me catch him. I'm afraid as a child he won't listen to me... we can help him without him hiding. He swallowed APTX4869."  
Haibara stared at me with an expression as nothing-saying as usual and let out a mere sigh.  
"...then we should hurry. He probably messes my laboratory up this second."  
We tried to stay quiet, approaching the cellar on tiptoes to not alarm the thief.

Inside was rustling audible, very few murmured curses and finally a quiet groan.  
"Where did that evil scientist girl hid them...?! They have to be pills after all..."  
Haibara opened the door with a cold smile and startled the phantom thief who spun around, really resembling her mirror image.  
"The evil scientist girl will turn especially evil if a thief messes her laboratory up."  
Answered by silence, I continued with a sigh.  
"KID. I figured it's you."

Prepared as he was every single moment, within a second blue smoke flooded the room and even if I tried to protect the entrance, KID stormed past me and I followed him with fast steps.


	11. Everything Spills

**Kaito's POV**

These small legs were so useless! Even tho I put all effort into this dash for my life Kudo Shinichi remained straight at my heel. How could I possibly shake him off?  
Passengers stared at us, the detective and the little child who ran like idiots among the streets. I was utterly terrifed.

What would happen if he would catch me? Sentence to prison after curing me? I couldn't allow myself to trust this detective in my condition, sure, he kept an eye shut various times in our connected past but he still fought to get me into prison.  
Unfortunately he now knew my outlooks as a child too. And brown hair doesn't change, neither my indigo eyes.

My body started to ache, my legs began to wobble. Where was my condition at this point? In a dead end I took a sharp gasp and jumped at the fence, desperately trying to climb over it before the detective could get a hold of me.  
But everything was over as two strong hands grabbed me and pulled me backwards. I struggled yet to no avial, Meitantei had an iron grip.  
"KID. KID."  
I didn't listen to his nagging and kept squirming but after a while I slumped in an exhausted manner against his chest, admitting my defeat.

Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled my trembling body closer into a tight hug.  
"KID relax... I'm not here to put you behind bars, I'm here to help you. You are KID, aren't you?"  
He turned me around to face him and intensively stared into my eyes, earning a small blush of mine. Shinichi's glare always made me lightheaded and flattered, even during his times as Conan. It used to motivate me for giving my best during our battle of wits.  
"These indigo eyes... These bright indigo eyes... I would recognize them anywhere. It's really you. I knew something had happened to you."  
I remained silent, trying to suppress the overflowing wave of emotions inside my body which wanted me to break into tears.

"Please say something KID."  
A weak smile appeared on his lips as he pulled me even closer, resting his chin on my shoulder. Finally my walls broke down and I began to sob quietly, burrying my face into his suit.  
"Y-you... you saw my face... my career is done for... I will go behind bars forever..."  
I felt him beginning to pet my back to sooth me, he didn't respond as he slowly raised himself onto his legs and calmly turned around to carry me out of the deadend into the puddle of people running around.

"Everything is fine... shh..."  
He did his best to sooth me but my tears never stopped flowing, every single one of the bad events of my life broke out as I kept crying and crying, clinging onto the detective. It was a long way we walked, I ran quite far. My heartbeat slowed down bit by bit and finally, the tears stopped as well.  
"How did it happen?"  
Chewing on my lip I lowered my voice a little, beginning to recall the recent events three weeks ago.  
"It happened after a heist... I... I wanted to change from my costume into normal clothes... and suddenly everything turned black. I still remember words like 'Now you won't ever interfere with our plans again, KID'. Once I woke up I was a child..."

My story seemed to cause the detective to fall into deep thoughts. It didn't last too long until he reopened his mouth.  
"You are Kuroba Kaito, Ekoda highschool, class 2B."  
My eyes wided in horror as he began to tell me all the things this small incident told him about me. About my father, that he was the first KID, he deduced the black organization to be after a jewel I tried to find beforehand, he knew absolutely everything.  
The only thing missing out was the Phantom Lady... he couldn't picture her role in this.

As we arrived back at Agasa's, Haibara stood in the door entrance and coldly stared at me. I didn't see her since I kept my face burried into the detective's strong shoulder but I felt her intense glare on my back. Shifting a little uncomfortable at this I ducked myself only deeper into him.  
"So that's KID huh? How... cute~"  
Shinichi walked into the house and headed straight for the cellar, the crazy girl following us. Once we passed the laboratory doors she reached for a small package behind her opened laptop, pulling out a package of pills and taking one. I had forced myself to look up and watched her by now.

Silently Shinichi let me down onto my feet yet kept holding my hand, almost as if afraid I could make another dash for freedom.  
"This pill helps you into your former body. But the process lasts 30 minutes and during it you will receive pain worse than you could ever imagine. Better undress, your clothes don't grow too."  
A small blush spread across my face as I pictured myself naked in front of Shinichi but felt relief as he let go of me and motioned to the entrance.  
"I'll fetch some spare clothes for him... We should have the same size."

He left the room and with that Haibara and me alone.


	12. The Evil and the Kind

**Shinichi's POV**

As I returned with a bundle of clothes under my arm I hesitated at the door. The walls were thick and wouldn't let a sound of KID's tranformation through. Did he even start tranforming yet? Would I even want to see that? Poor KID, I harshly doubted he wanted me to see him changing. But... did I want to see him?  
The thought of a chance to see KID naked inside his normal body was too good to be true. What if I returned just thirty minutes later? Or perhaps he needed someone to hold his hand through this pain?  
Holding KID's hand somehow sounded like the best thing existing inside my mind. This gloved fragile and yet strong hand of his... I wondered how it looked without the glove.  
Like an idiot I towered over the door, my hand hovering above the handle for solid 5 minutes as I kept arguying with myself.

Finally I collected enough bravery and pressed down onto the handle, slowly opening the door.  
Silence.  
Why was it so quiet? In surprise I let my eyes examine the room and found a terrified KID huddled up inside a corner with Haibara towering over him. Just what...?

"KID, you need to take it now. Here it's soundproof, nobody will hear your screams of torture."  
"Y-you don't understand Haibara! As a child I used to be horrible sensitive a-and..."  
His voice turned into a sad whisper which I still heard, praise my detective ears for this.  
"And I-I... I doubt I could bear this..."  
A dark smile appeared on the girl's lips as she listened to his words.  
"Be glad you can't~ As sooner you pass out as less pain you will have. Despite that, I like the idea to see you twisting and turning in agony."  
While KID started to tremble even worse in horror I facepalmed with a groan and inched closer, leaving the clothes on a chair during the process.

"Haibara you'll make it worse! Show a bit empathy will you?"  
"My bad, since when am I supposed to comfort criminals again? I'll have to note it down in my calendar."  
With a pokerface she stepped towards her calendar and wrote down what she said: "The day where Kudo Shinichi plays babysitter for criminals... anything else?"  
What a wonderful day, the detective of the east getting roasted by a scientist.

Glad that she was away from Kaito tho I approached the trembling chibi and crouched down in front of him, resting my hand on his knee.  
"Come on KID, you can do it. I passed out too. Don't fight against it and you will oversleep most of it."  
I shot a warm smile at him, causing said chibi to turn an adorable shade of pink. One of the rare moments I was able to read his thoughts behind his pokerface, he seemed to argue with himself since when he needed consolation from a detective.  
Finally he raised himself on trembling legs and snatched the pill on Haibara's desk away. The girl understood and held a glass of water out to him which he stared at for the next minute.

Suddenly, he turned back to us.  
"Would you please consider to not keep staring at me like a zoo animal when I undress? Please."  
To see the usual so teasing and powerful Kaito KID this shy about his body almost got me to aww at him. Yet we both granted his wish and turned around while he undressed, climbed onto the desk and spread the long white cloth over him which used to cover my transformation a few days ago.  
Haibara immediately grabbed his arms and legs, chaining them onto the table together with my help. KID seemed to know why, he didn't start a fuss about it and immediately swallowed the pill with help of the water.

A few seconds nothing happened.  
But then, his eyes shot up wide and he let out a scream as if burning alive. I jolted in surprise how loud he was and stared at him with a pityful expression but Haibara kept her emotionless face, showing at the larger screams a small smile.  
Sometimes she really was creepy.  
Tears started to pour out of KID's eyes as he twisted and turned under the pill's effects, crying out every two seconds. By now he had trouble breathing and choked on his sobs.  
Biting my lip I quietly begged at the thief, "Please pass out already" I murmured, unable to watch his agony any longer. His eyes had become glassy since long, the pain made his body grow limb and he was drenched in sweat.  
And finally, these beautiful indigo eyes closed themselves as the male slipped into unconciousness.

A glance at the clock told us he had been howling in pain for fifteen minutes by now, just like I did. Haibara made a small noise of disapproval and turned back to her equipment, turning on her laptop and starting to type things I had no idea of.  
"He could've screamed just a bit longer, he deserves it."  
"Haibara stop it! He doesn't. He is a nice and kind child, didn't you see how broken he was when we came back? He was utterly terrified. KID may have stolen a lot of things but always returned each and every single one, despite that, he keeps the condition of the task force high and is responsible for saving so many lives... even Ran's more than once."

The little scientist froze on her chair and a cheeky smile appeared on her lips as she looked through her codes.  
"...someone's got the hots for a certain thief~"


	13. The True Kaitou KID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning to all you softies there, this is not sexual content but the following scenes are a little... intimate

**Shinichi's POV**

A blush crept up into my face as I stared at the girl, unable to formulate a comeback. Haibara made a small noise of satisfaction and got up, motioning to a bucket.  
"Fill it with warm water and clean him from his sweat. I've got things to do."  
She left the laboratory and with that me and the unconcious KID alone.  
"...clean him?"

My eyes darted over to the male who only had ten minutes left to bear of his torture. Poor KID... I grabbed the bucket and headed towards the sink, filling it with warm water and grabbing myself a clean sponge.  
Wait a second.  
Only now I had to realize that Haibara most likely was the one cleaning me days ago while I was unconcious.  
"Oh god...! Did she see me naked?!"  
Holding back the urge to facepalm I slowly returned towards the magician. His face twisted and grimaced from time to time, yet he looked a lot more peaceful than before. Hesitantly I grabbed the white cloth and slowly pulled it down, revealing his toned chest.

"Wow... He sure has to train a lot..."  
It wasn't long until I caught myself staring and with a cry of embarassment I grabbed the wet sponge and slowly began to caress his skin with it. First his neck, slowly towards his left shoulder and down his arms, dipping the sponge from time to time back into the water. At his hands I 'accidently' let mine touch his. I was holding hands with the Kaito KID.  
On the inside I started to scream. It felt so... right. Comforting. His hand was warm, soft...  
"Concentrate Kudo!" I scolded myself, letting go of him.

Slowly I went back and began to work on his chest, once again secretly admiring it.  
Not wanting to go lower than the belly button I instead stepped towards his legs, first cleaning his feet and slowly going lower.  
As closer I came to his crotch as more nervous I became. My heart hammered inside my chest, my face felt like burning. I must've been tomato red.  
Along his lower legs, to my surprise he had shaved there. Why did he shave there? Less air resistance at his tricks? It made me wonder if he shaved everywhere.  
Swallowing the hard lumb inside my throat down I began to wash his thighs. Well formed and obviously trained, I noticed.

My blush started to reach scarlet as I realized I had to do his inner thighs too. My hand gently slipped into the area covered by the cloth and I dragged the sponge across his skin, silently begging to not touch anything more inappropriate than that.  
Luck was on my side this time, I pulled away and covered KID's body once again. Breathing out a sigh of relief I slumped down on Haibara's chair, sudden exhaustion taking over as I eyed the fainted thief. When could he wake up? In fact I wasn't even sure if I could properly face him today after that.

I rolled closer with the chair, observing his face in every single detail to never forget it. He had cheekbones so sharp I could have cut myself with them, in fact, his face was overly handsome.  
"What a shame I never saw it before..."  
In front of me laid Kuroba Kaito, secret Kaito KID. I had solved his mystery yet my interest never faded, in fact by now I was more interested than ever to get to know the person behind the monocle. Would he want to hang out with me someday?  
I realized even tho I knew so much about him now I actually still knew nothing. What was his favorite colour? Favorite food? Best friends? What were his hobbies?  
I wanted to ask him so many questions, god if he could just wake up now.

My eyes slid down from his cheekbones towards his lips. Soft and slightly swollen through him biting down onto them during the pain, a hint of red.  
"Should I...?"  
I shook my head, no, that wouldn't be right. Instead I moved upwards towards his hands and unchained them, followed by his legs. I wouldn't want him to feel even worse chained up in front of a detective.  
Yet I couldn't help than to direct my attention to his lips once that was done. I had never kissed anybody but now felt the incredible urge to do so. People say every person had their unique taste. How would Kaito taste? Sweet perhaps? Or bitter like my favorite coffee? I was dying to find out.

But this wasn't right.  
But it felt right.  
Kaito would never know right?  
But what if it was his first kiss?

God if Haibara would only hurry! Yet in the same second I realized this had been her plan all along. Outwitted by a scientist, my new lowest point.  
He looked so luring... it was inviting me.  
"Should I?" I asked again.


	14. Bound... as friends?

**Kaito's POV**

I slowly began to regain conciousness. My body felt numb and at first I wasn't even able to open my eyes. There was a voice... Whose voice?  
"KID...? Kuroba are you awake?"  
Ah... Meitantei... Meitantei is calling me. Did I regain my body...? I was dying to find out yet my exhaustion didn't allow me to.

Only a painful memory was left of the agony I felt beforehand, it was almost like I went to hell and back during this process.  
"KID...!"  
Slowly I opened my eyes and wrinkled my nose, shivering and snuggling deeper into the blanket.  
"Yeah yeah quit nagging me... I'm awake I'm awake..."  
I heard a sigh of relief next to me and turned my head to meet the direct gaze of Kudo Shinichi, inches away from my face. Startled about how close he was I slightly jolted and let out a small whine.  
"Meitantei don't startle me like that...!"

The detective began to notice how close he was as well and backed off with an awkward cough.  
"A-anyway... You made it. You're eightteen again. Congratulations."  
He seemed weirdly fidgety all of a sudden, I couldn't help than to wonder. Once I realized I still was naked I began to dress, Kudo of course turning away in the process.  
Like a newborn deer I tried to hold myself on my wobbly numb legs, god it had been a long time since I was this tall. Once all dressed again I felt the amused glares of the detective accompanying me at every clumsy movement I made.

But one person was missing there, where was this crazy Haibara? And why on earth was Meitantei blushing like an idiot? This was one of the awkwardest situations I had ever faced. Sighing I shook my head, telling myself it had no sense to question everything now. The present was important. How could I possibly continue to search for Pandora with Shinichi knowing absolutely everything about me?  
"Uhm... Kuroba..."  
I never noticed how deep in thought I had been yet Shinichi pried me out of them with pleasure.

"You're weak KID... and it's a long way to your house. Why... why don't you stay over at my place?"  
His suggestion left me as baffled as it left him embarassed. Mentally slapping myself to keep a pokerface, I showed a small smirk and nodded in approval.  
"This might be a good solution, despite that, what a gentleman would I be to deny an invitation of Kudo Shinichi~"  
Relief spread across his face and he seemed to loose a bit of his stiffness he had had through these minutes, yet his face turned serious again as I raised my index finger.  
"On one condition. Meitantei, I want to be safe. No traps and no police either."  
"I promise."  
The fact how fast he answered made it even more surprising, did he really enjoy my company so much? Hah, I was the great Kaito KID after all, magician extraordinare.

Almost outside the house Haibara stepped in, amused by the fact that Kudo supported my weak legs a little.  
"So you're leaving? Good. Don't get kidnapped and please don't be so loud."  
She winked at Shinichi who grew big eyes and made a small tsk into her direction, heading off with me barely able to keep up.  
"K-Kudo wait...!"  
We walked in silence, the night air was chilling and Kudo had merely brought normal housewear for me which meant boxers, pants, socks, shoes and a shirt. He immediately noticed my shivering and wrapped an arm around my trembling body, trying to keep me warm. It was embarassing yet I somehow... liked it. Usually I hated hugs or such but with the detective it was different.

A bit later I fell with groan down onto his couch inside the living room, burrying my face into the fabric. It kept bugging me, I needed to spit it out.  
"Meitantei, I still didn't receive a fitting answer. Why exactly are you helping me, why exactly didn't you turn me in yet, why exactly do you offer a thief to stay over at your house and why exactly did you even sooth me...? You have to admite yourself this is a pretty weird behavior for you."  
Shinichi froze and breathed out a sigh, letting himself down next to my feet. He kept quiet for a second, then leaned back and fixed my back with his eyes.  
"I helped you because I had gone through the same during my times as Edogawa Conan. I didn't turn you in yet because you saved so many lives... you are a good person, KID. Compared with usual criminals a saint. I offered you to stay over because, as I said, you are still weak and if you would have returned home you would never get the peace you need to recover. And..."

He made a small pause which forced me to sit up and direct my attention to him, surprised to see a rather hopeless expression on his face.  
"And... because friends do such things for each other. KID, I solved your riddle, but I am as interested as ever in discovering the real you... The one behind the monocle. There are only few persons which are able to understand me and you are one of them. Even tho I can tell you important dates of your whole life and probably tell your life story, I realized I still know nothing about you. What is your favorite food? Do you like movies? Such things. I want to know you, KID."

The corners of my lips twitched up into a soft smile, who could know Tantei-kun was able to such feelings? I observed him for a second before letting out a small chuckle and leaning back into the couch.  
"I understand you of course, after all I'm awesome. Then... lets be friends, Kudo. I'm sure we'll really hit it off for sure."  
I held my hand out to him, it seems he didn't await this answer since he remained frozen for a second before shaking my hand with a smile. A warm feeling flooded my body and I closed my eyes to enjoy it a bit longer.  
Holding his hand somehow felt good... right.


	15. The Power of a good Plan

**Shinichi's POV**

Friends? I knew this wasn't the thing I wanted yet again, it was a start. And I had to be careful... Phantom thieves liked to disappear like scared animals. I had been just about to catch my own one~  
Kaito didn't suspect anything... Did he? No, I knew he didn't. And being friends was just enough for now. Even tho... I wouldn't ever forget our day we first met in persona, with no secrets anymore...

"Kudo?"  
A small blush started to spread on my cheeks. What had gotten into me to do this? I wasn't sure at all. Perhaps all the fear and frustration of my time as Conan. I finally was able to chase him, properly, my hand could reach his coat if he flew away with his hangglider.

"Kudo?"  
I would catch him, if necessary again and again, until he was mine. I couldn't bear letting him vanish just like that. But I needed a strategy to approach the bird... and at the end cut his wings, to make him settle down with me. God Kudo don't think those things, you're creepier than your stalkers... These fangirls were like flies, shoo one off and three new appear.

"KUDO!"  
"EEEP!"  
Startled I shot up, realizing I had been ignoring Kaito for too long. Sheepishly I answered his gaze with a hopeful smile.  
"I-I'm sorry, what did you say again...?"  
"Geesh Kudo. I asked you if you'll have lunch with me. Don't worry, we'll go out."  
I nodded my head in agreement, musing about our lack of cooking skills. Ran had been taking care of me since ages and Kaito ate daily at the Nakamori-household.

During the week I had spent with Kaito, daily meeting up with him, I learned so much about him. His favorite colour was blue... as I asked him about the reason, he had just blushed and elegantly stepped around the question.  
His childhood friend was Nakamori Aoko and he even knew Hakuba Saguru in private. I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard about this, he was befriended with the Keibu's daughter?  
So many things I couldn't have ever guessed... Kaito KID surely impressed me. Yet his goal and the true reason for him to be KID kept being his secret. I didn't pressure him tho... He had told me so much about him, it would have been unfair to keep demanding more and more.

KID was such a refreshing spirit to spend time with. So cheeky, full of surprises... I wouldn't have ever dared to tell him but in fact I did absolutely everything to somehow spend time with him.  
At lunch inside a restaurant, Kaito stared at me with big eyes while I told him about my latest case. It was nothing unusual, a murder, yet he showed high interest.  
"That's easy Kudo-kun. The culprit obviously prepared the lipstick."  
"Obviously. That was really fairly easy."  
Sinking back into deep thoughts I began to stirr inside my coffee, letting out an absent sigh. The sun was shining, Kaito sat in front of me and was as happy as ever, everything was perfect.

Everything?

No. No nothing was perfect.  
The phantom thief himself sat in front of me as my friend. My friend. I had spent so much time with him I only fell more and more in love with him... I was about to drive insane. How could I make him fall for me? Capture him at his next heist for myself?  
Jesus Shinichi! Stop imagining such creepy things!  
"Kudo?"

**Kaito's POV**

Kudo really was an amazing person to keep myself busy with. Finally someone fitting for a magician extraordinare as I was~ These days I caught myself thinking of him more than usual, he spiked my interest like nobody else ever managed. And still... Since half of the week we shared, he became so quiet. Lost in his own thoughts, a depressed expression covering this similar face to mine... I couldn't help than to worry for the Meitantei.  
Now he did it again, carefully I rested my hand upon his, causing said detective to flinch and blush instinctively as his eyes darted to the place I was touching.  
"Kudo... What is wrong? You know I can read others very well and something has been bothering you for quite some time now."

The male seemed at loss of words, his mouth clapped open and shut like a fi- n-no, not like that. Well, he just looked like somebody had been kidnapping his mother right in front of his eyes.  
"A-ah well, it's nothing... Don't worry yes?"  
"Kudo..."  
"No."  
All of a sudden the detective left his seat, wrinkling his nose in displeasure as he always did it if anything upset him and headed out of the restaurant. Baffled I eyed after him before I finally caught myself and followed him, leaving enough money for our food on the table.  
"Oi! Kudo-kun! Wait!"


	16. Riddles over Riddles

**Kaito's POV**

What was wrong with Shinichi? Why did he just ran off?  
Panting in exhaustion I dashed around the corner, promptly bumping into a passenger who turned out to be no other than Hakuba Saguru. Said detective took a gasp and blinked twice as I fell straight onto my butt, stumbling to raise myself.  
"Kuroba?"  
He hesitated, then held out his hand to help me up. Not trusting this gesture I refused him and pushed myself up alone, trying to look past the tall male.  
"Y-yea yea nice to see you Hakuba but I seriously gotta-"  
"Not so fast. You have a lot to explain."

The halfbrit firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the opposite direction. I struggled, squirmed and even kicked him, yet he avoided all of my actions with ease. I had no other choice than to tag along while Shinichi disappeared from my view.

Minutes later in the same cafe I had stormed out from Hakuba sat in an booth, actually right next to me and like that blocking my way out. His golden eyes fixed mine as he leaned back, tension building between us.  
"Now, Kuroba. All of sudden you disappear for weeks. You insist on amnesia as you returned. And all of sudden you are best buddies with Kudo Shinichi?! This doesn't make sense. Kuroba, I want to know it. What had happened for you and KID to disappear?!"  
I swallowed yet kept my pokerface. Great. Hakuba doubted my words and now I was cornered.  
"Uhm... I have no idea what you are talking about. I just... bumped some time ago into Kudo and we became friends. That's all."  
"That's all?"

Hakuba shot a deadly glare at me and a shiver ran down my spine. But other than exploding he let out a soft sigh and turned to take a sip of his tea, remaining as calm as ever.  
"Haha. I don't believe you, Kuroba. You see, I am not called a detective just for the heck of it. I can read people. And you, Kuroba... something happened for you to pause for a while, something which didn't only affect your life as Kaito KID but your private one too. And obviously, Kudo Shinichi is either part of the solution or part of the problem."  
Letting out a dramatic sigh I made myself comfortable in the booth, leaning back as well, my dreams of finding Shinichi to clear the situation destroyed.

"Well, how about I will tell you one thing and you'll leave me alone? I've got business to do."  
Hakuba raised his eyebrows, unsure as if to accept the deal. I held out my hand to him, my signature KID smirk on my lips. How couldn't it be? One small detail for this brat wouldn't hurt. Despite that, I had searched him when he didn't pay attention to me. No recording devices or any camera, quite naive of the half brit.  
"...Deal."  
He shook my outstretched hand and pulled back in the same second, clearly not trusting the whole situation. How could he after all, with shaking my hand he made a deal with the devil~ My facial expression didn't change the slightest bit as I tried to make a choice on what to tell the London bastard.

"You know, Hakuba... How about sweetening this a little? Listen closely."

Said detective immediately sat up straight and looked like wanting to inhale my words.  
"Black consumes the diamond, turning it fragile and small... But a small jewel couldn't be less powerful, right~?"  
I made a small meaningful pause, enjoying the frustration visible inside his face.  
"That is all I'm gonna tell you. Have fun brooding over this~ But beware, this will tell you the whole reasoning behind my disappearance, just not what Kudo has to do with this~"  
Hakuba blinked twice and silenced at my words. God it felt so great to steal his voice! Finally, he let out a huff and proceeded to get up, giving my way free.  
"Hmpf. I knew I made a deal with the devil. But I'll hold my promise and leave you alone. But beware, Kuroba... As soon as I figured out, I'll be at your heels again."

A simple chuckle was all I had to add to that as I pushed myself past the taller male, heading out of the café again while pulling out my phone in the process. God I had to find Shinichi... What if he was mad at me? For something I had no idea about? Like Aoko usually was?  
I breathed out a sigh and dialed his number, trying to call him.  
One.  
Two.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
A smile appeared on my lips, Shinichi really answered me. Childishly whining out I stopped in my tracks to sit down on a bench.  
"Where are you Kudooo...! Why are you mad? Did I do anything wrong?"  
"Ah... N-no no... It's just... Ah you won't understand."  
"Why don't you just tell me?"

There wasn't any answer from him. I was utterly confused by now, finally I understood how poor Nakamori-keibu always felt just before a heist. So many riddles... and Shinichi's weird behavior was one of them.


	17. Another Plan, another Game

**Shinichi's POV**

I arrived home soon after I had stormed out of the café, leaving an obviously confused Kuroba behind. Once the front door fell shut behind me I finally started to relax and slumped down onto the ground, leaning against the wooden wall behind me.  
"Damn... What am I doing?! If I keep acting like this I'll push him further away and will never get a chance to catch him! Perhaps..."

Perhaps.  
There was a possibility how I could find out wether Kaito KID grew fond of me in the way I desired him to or not. But I would be in need for Haibara's assistance... Convincing her meant the next month volunteering for her as test object.  
Not thinking any further about this hilarious and silly idea of mine I pulled out my phone and dialed Haibara's number, the little scientist answering with a for once happy tone. Good timing.  
"Moshi-moshi? Shinichi?"  
"Ah yes... Haibara, I need your help."

The next day, I picked up Kaito from school like I usually did and he stared at me with worry and slightly red cheeks. Musing about this, I leaned back into my car seat and flashed a glance at him during the drive.  
"What's wrong, Kuroba?"  
"Uhm... N-nothing."  
I kept my straight expression yet inside I knew Haibara had contacted him today. So... The package had to be inside his bag.  
"Kuroba? You're acting off."  
"I obviously don't. Come on, drive off before Hakubastard catches us."  
Snickering softly I turned on the engine and left the school with the magician, after a while of peaceful driving stopping at my place. He promised me to help me preparing for the school play, after all.  
I never mentioned that I already was a good actor.

Inside the house Kaito tossed his bag into a corner and surprise, a small package flew out with a weird reddish substance kept in a bottle. Immediately the male panicked and jumped after the bottle yet I caught it first and opened it, playfully sniffing on the liquid.  
"What is that?"  
"G-give it back Kudo! Don't drink it! It's mine!"  
Chuckling, I jumped aside as KID made a dash towards me and tilted my head.  
"You know, this isn't like you at all. If you don't tell me what it is I'll drink it."  
"NO!! I-it's... i-it's material for my smoke bombs!"  
"...sure it is."

I raised it to my lips and, eying the horrified male in satisfy, drank the liquid without any hesitation. In the next second Kaito already pressed me against his chest, whimpering worriedly.  
"O-oh god Kudo, how could you do that...?! A-are you feeling different...?"  
"Different? How should I- ugh!"  
I bent over, pushing myself out of his arms and pressed a hand onto my stomach, softly panting.  
"Kudo?!"

Kaito's POV

Oh god how could he drink it?!  
With a small blush I eyed the poor detective up as he struggled to keep himself on his legs. Finally he bent over and looked like about to vomit, that was when I pulled him into a soft hug and pressed a bowl under his nose.  
"S-Shinichi...!"  
It was one of the rare times I called him at his first name. What would happen?! Would Haibara's liquid really work...?

"Haha! Kaito~!"  
All of sudden said detective tackled me inside a hug, snuggling like a kitten into my chest. Dumbfounded about this I stared at him and finally, pulled my phone out and dialed Haibara's number, Shinichi still clinging onto me.  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
"Haibara!! He drank it! Kudo drank it! Did you already find a cure?!"  
"No, I didn't. But it should wear off after a bit of time. How about you quit complaining and enjoy Kudo while he's madly into you?"  
"What?!"  
My blush became worse and worse, god this damned scientist!

Now I was at Kudo's residence.  
With Kudo.  
Who drank a love potion Haibara Ai had handed me short before school.

"Kaito...?"  
I flashed a glance over my shoulder at Shinichi, facing an adorable blush of his.  
"Don't you love me too...?"  
My eyes grew wide and my heartbeat quickened, what was I supposed to answer now? But the cute Meitantei snuggled only further into my back and let out a dreamy sigh against it.  
"I love you Kaito..."  
"I... Uh..."  
Surely these were the potion's effects, it depressed me a little to know this wasn't the truth. Why? Why did he have to drink it? Else everything would be the same, I would keep observing and admiring my favorite critic from afar while he would have no idea about anything.

But as I started to grow lost in thoughts Shinichi pulled away all of a sudden and smiled, a mischievous glim inside his eyes.  
"Kaito?"  
"...yes?"  
"Can I get a...?"  
He closed his eyes, relaxing his whole body. It was now that I started to realize what he actually meant. Oh dear...

He waited for me to kiss him.


	18. The Important Resistance

**Kaito's POV**

I kept staring at Shinichi for quite a while, fighting to restrain myself. Shinichi's cheeks carried a pinkish tone and he had his eyes closed. Almost begging he had leaned a little bit forwards like a girl, his rosy lips luring me to cover them with my own ones. He waited, never moved any bit. Did he want a kiss so desperately...?  
"A-ahaha! It's quite hot in here isn't it?! L-let me open the window."  
I walked past him, trying to escape the situation as I pushed his window open and leaned out, taking a deep breath to calm my cherry red face. I didn't have to turn around to feel his disappointed eyes on my back but nevertheless, I could never take advantage of him in this state of mind.

"H-hey Kudo, didn't we want to practise acting?"  
Shinichi looked up and his eyes seemed to light up for a second as he nodded, turning to pull out a small book from his schoolbag.  
"Yeah... I need to practise this scene."  
Shinichi smiled again and I exhaled in pure relief, I managed to get out of that situation. How long did this love potion last? No, Haibara never said anthing about that.

In the evening as we both sat on the couch, watching tv, Kudo suddenly leaned over towards me and fixed my eyes with his.  
"Kaito...?"  
I swallowed, again he made such an irresistable expression.  
"Are... are we not going to continue? N-not even once did you give me a kiss..."  
Shinichi lowered his head in sadness and I literally could hear my heart slowly breaking into pieces, yet in the next second he already raised his face once more and stared at me with these big adorable eyes... I nearly melted next to him.  
"Am I being teased...?"  
"O-of course not!!"

I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep myself together.  
"But why then...?"  
Letting out a sigh, I tried to focuse and my body slowly relaxed again. I wasn't used to tension and hated it, I never worried about any situation and now wasn't the time to start it either.  
"Look, Kudo, you're just under the influence of the drug Haibara made. It's not right to do that. Lets just stay here until it wears off, yes?"  
Shinichi's shoulders slightly dropped at this, I clearly felt it below my hands. But all of a sudden he moved again and seemingly inched closer. Shaking my head violently I backed further away into the couch and a whine passed my lips.  
"Kudo don't...!"

I halfheartedly pushed against his shoulders yet Kudo didn't budge and kept inching closer, I pressed myself further and further into the couch until I was forced to lay down. I felt Kudo fully bending over my body and squeezed my lips shut, desperately trying to keep a clear head.  
"Kudo stop! T-this is wrong!"  
I kept pushing and pushing yet to no avial, Shinichi closed the last gap between our lips and an electric shock drove through my bones. All of that weak resistance I had disappeared within a blink, my grip on his shoulders becoming softer until my hands slid down, strenghlessly falling onto the couch. I didn't respond his kiss but couldn't move either to do so even if I wanted to. My body remained completely frozen, with one simple kiss he had turned my sharp mind completely off.  
I noticed him grabbing one of my hands to softly pin it down next to my head, his kiss felt so angelic and gentle, yet luring and demanding. As if he had waited for this chance since a very long time...

As he finally parted I opened my eyes, greeted by an expression so sweet and loving I already felt like about to melt away once again. Shinichi smiled... and tears prinkled inside the corners of his eyes. He looked so happy...

Shinichi's POV

I had grabbed my chance and stole a kiss of the phantom thief himself. I knew myself this was a horrible way to play around with him but for now it seemed to be my only chance to pursue him into a kiss.  
Alone for this moment, it was worth everything I had done.  
To have the Kaito KID laying on the couch below me, glossy kiss-swollen lips and his bright indigo eyes clouded with dizzyness... This red blush decorating his cheeks and his pokerface shattered into pieces.  
Nobody would ever see KID like this, only I did. He was mine. Mine and mine alone. Did he love me? I still didn't find out yet. He had tried to push me away but it was nowhere close to real resistance. He didn't kiss back yet obviously enjoyed it, regarding his slightly delated pupils.  
Ha, sometimes being a detective really was an advantage.

"S-Shinichi..."  
Kaito reached his hand up, resting it on my cheek as a small smile came onto his lips.  
"...you really are something... Lets hope you don't remember anything when that wears off... I really wouldn't want you to feel bad about what you've done. You're not at fault. Okay?"  
Blinking twice in surprise I didn't know how to respond to that yet eased into his hand and closed my eyes. He always was so forgiving and understanding... He had forgiven a witch who wanted to kill him and now he forgave me this shameless approach. This moment, as the orange light of the sun going down fell onto his face... His beautiful face...

My heart clenched at the thought of his uncut wings.


	19. Spoiled Plans

**Shinichi's POV**

Kaito had decided to stay over for today as he didn't want to leave me alone with the effects of the drug. He had made clear, that someone had to pay attention on me after all.  
In this second I used the bathroom to prepare myself for the bed time while Kaito made himself comfortable on a spare futon I kept for exactly such purposes.

Letting out a dreamy sigh I turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting the hot water caress my skin and relax my muscles. What now? Kaito's reaction hadn't been clear, I still could only assume. Ah, things were becoming difficult. And how to admite that the love potion was a prank of mine?  
Reaching for the bottle of shampoo I squeezed a bit of the liquid out and washed my hair, starting to grow lost in thoughts.  
"He is so admirable... We're friends, but somehow I gotta kick him to the next level. What if he escapes me? No, he cannot escape me. He may be Kaito KID but I am Kudo Shinichi and I definitely will capture him. I only need to play this game a bit longer to see if he really is able to fall in love with me."

A small chuckle passed my lips as I leaned backwards to wash the shampoo out again, careful to not get anything into my eyes.  
"And if I have to wait years, I'm going to cut the wings of this dove. This beautiful, fascinating and mysterious dove... He's unique after all, isn't he? He's Kaito KID. And I managed to capture him all alone. Kaito even trusts me... I'm honored~ Laying his fate into a detective's hands really is pure suicide for a thief. He must have chosen wisely... Rather me than Hakuba, hm?"  
Once more I let out a snicker and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying myself with a towel. Already in the bathroom I redressed in my pajamas and eyed a last time my reflection inside a mirror.  
"Oh if he would only know... People tend to do stupid things if the other is out cold."

Arriving back inside my bedroom I saw Kaito playing with one of his doves. His favorite one, I guessed it was Len. But Kaito always treated his doves the same, so there wasn't any need for jealousy concerning the other animals. He looked up and smiled as he saw me.  
"Hey. A little clearer by now?"  
Ah right, I almost forgot. Setting up my sweetest smile I tiled my head, sitting down on my bed.  
"Clearer? I'm as clear as ever, I love you after all."  
"Ah I see. Still under influence... How about we go to sleep Kudo? Hm... And I really thought a shower might return you to reality..."  
He shrugged to himself and leaned back into the futon, his dove flying onto my wardrobe to take a seat on its frame.  
"Uh... Sure. Good night, Kaito."  
"Night."

As I opened my eyes sunlight greeted me. Did I oversleep? A yawn passed my lips as I hurried to dress and shambled half asleep downstairs, where the luring scent of coffee greeted me.  
"Coffee?"  
I poked my head into the kitchen and saw Kaito at the table, two mugs of coffee placed on it with bread enough for both of us. Said thief gasped as he heard me and looked up from his seemingly fascinating tablet, a smile appearing on his lips. Kaito usually was a morning person...  
"Hey Kudo. Sit down, I made coffee. And don't worry, I neither put sugar nor milk into yours."  
Eagerly nodding I took a seat across of the male and nearly jumped at the mug, taking a sip to clear my head and activate my brain for today. A gaze outside the window told me spring still had to wait a little... A soft cover of snow laid upon plants and streets, turning the landscape together with the morning light into a sparkling dream.

"You know Shinichi... You're so much sneakier than you look like."  
"Hm?"  
I looked up, facing a selfconfident smile of Kaito's. What was he up to? Said male leaned back with a playful sigh, taking a sip of his coffee which obviously drowned in sugar and milk.  
"And here I thought you stole a kiss of mine only once... No~ You also did so when I passed out during my transformation, isn't that true?"  
I completely froze at his words, swallowing hard. I shook my head this instant, keeping a pokerface.  
"How did you get this idea?"  
A short laugh was all Kaito answered before he got up and stepped around the table, behind my chair to lean onto it.

"Don't play dumb, Meitantei. If you want to cut the dove's wings you need to try better~"  
My face paled this instant. These were the words I had said during my time inside the shower, his breath now hitting my nape in a slow rythm wasn't helping at all to keep a straight face. Finally, after a minute of silence I stood up. It was now or never.  
I turned around, trying to force back the tears which begged to roll down my cheeks.  
"OKAY FINE! You caught me. But I promise you, KID, I will continue to chase after you and steal your heart. No matter if you want it or not."  
I grabbed him at the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a dominant kiss, yet to my surprise he didn't struggle at all. This time it was different. I was unable to show all the love I carried for him, I only showed possessive dominance. He wouldn't escape me again. Never again.

As I pulled away, my lungs demanding oxygen, Kaito stared at me. I had managed to pin him shut against the wall behind him during the kiss and now glared back into his breathtaking eyes.  
Silence started to fill the kitchen.


	20. Tears and Triumphs

Kaito's POV

I felt myself back inside the body of a helpless little child as Shinichi had pinned me shut against the wall behind me and had forced his lips onto mine. I felt so inferior to this male I couldn't say any word, I just let it happen. His behavior was so rough and possessive... yet his eyes clearly revealed what he felt. Fear, determination and the undying love...

Shinichi truly wanted me and me alone.

Silence filled the kitchen as he parted and stared at me, slightly panting due to the loss of oxygen. These minutes seemed endless, like a moment which never dared to die out. Neither Shinichi nor me could say a word as we glared at each other, leading a conversation without any sound.  
"Shinichi."

"...what?" spat the defensive detective.

"Could you... perhaps release me?"

He seemed to realize he still held me shut against the wall and backed off with a blush of embarassment, defensively grumbling and turning to fetch himself another mug of coffee like he always did if nervous. It almost looked as if he awaited me to storm in pure disgust out of his house yet I didn't make any move to do so. With a gentle smile I approached the male and wrapped my trained arms around his stomach, pulling him backwards against me into a gentle hug.  
"Kuroba what...?!"  
A painful chuckle escaped my lips as I rested my forehead against his nape, closing my eyes as I felt him easing into my embrace.  
"Oh Kudo... That wasn't necessary at all, you know? I only teased you."

The detective of the east froze in confusion. It was pretty easy to read his mind in this situation, obviously he wondered about my words.  
"You are quite desperate hm? To use such methods... How long did you feel like this, Shin-chan?"  
"S-Shin-chan?! Don't call me that!"  
Shinichi trembled, was it fear he felt? Or defeat? A small laugh was all he answered onto my question.  
"Yeah... I guess so. But... you're Kaito KID after all. The magician under the moonlight. You have so many fans, countless people fall for you every day. How could you even spare a glance at me? Your enemy? Sure, we became some kind of friends by now... But it's so damn hard to hold back, Kaito. So damn hard."

Once more silence filled the room but it was a comfortable one. Shinichi had opened his heart, revealing all these feelings huddled up inside his soul to me. It... somehow made me happy. Now he rather seemed like a helpless child.  
I shook my head in amusement and released him out of my embrace, leaning instead against the kitchen counter.  
"Oh Shinichi... Going as far as to steal now thrice a kiss of mine... You really are hopeless. But this side of yours... it's kinda cute."  
I felt Shinichi's burning eyes on me so I turned away, completely sure a blush occupied my cheeks by now.

"Cute?!"

But Shinichi didn't leave my any chance to avoid his eyes again, within a second he towered over me and gently moved my chin back to face him.  
"Kaito... Oh Kaito don't tell me..."  
My blush seemed to be enough proof for him as he was the one pulling me into a tight hug. All of a sudden, I heard him giggle which evolved into a fullhearted laugh.  
"I've been acting like an idiot. Making up plans and excuses and everything so complicated..."  
Smiling happily, I rested my chin upon his shoulder and eased into his arms.  
"Yes, you have been acting like an idiot. But... I became concious of you after all. Even..."  
"Even?"  
"Even... i-if I doubt it happened because of that. You always were my favorite critic after all."

Shinichi tensed up inside my arms and finally tried to suppress a quiet giggle.  
"Then we both have been dancing around each other. How ironic, we are so similar. Apoptoxin 4869, a helpless time as a little child, dangerous people lurking inside the shaddows..."  
Nodding at that, I turned to gaze out of the kitchen window, absently letting out a dreamy sigh.  
"But I wouldn't want a life less exiting."  
We stood there for quite a while, just enjoying each others presence, until we decided to go out instead for breakfast. None of us had any good cooking skills and I had prepared only coffee and bread.

Minutes later inside a restaurant we sat down and happily chatted about mindless things, nipping on our second round of coffee and taking bites of our food. We didn't know how to move on with life, Shinichi had trouble finding back into his life as highschooler since he needed to catch up with so many things, his social life too, and I still had my goals as Kaito KID I didn't want the detective of the east to take part in. But there was one thing we both were certain about.

With the fate we shared, we would live on as lovers, supporting each other during our hard and good times. Smiling in thoughts, I flashed a glance out of the window and lifted another fork towards my mouth, gently taking the piece of food off.  
"Guess you really did cut my wings of a lonely bird, Meitantei."

[END]


End file.
